The present invention relates generally to the electrical, electronic and computer arts, and, more particularly, to techniques for computing zonal flow rates in reservoir wells.
The accurate real-time estimation of zonal flow in reservoir wells remains a challenge to date. The ability to monitor flow in such settings is of significance in reservoir operations, such as, for example, production operation and management, preventative maintenance scheduling and reservoir characterization improvement. Some of the specific challenges associated with flow monitoring include, but are not limited to, identification of the contribution of different productive zones to the total flow measured at the well head, description of production behavior for each individual zone, and timely detection of flow trends and changes.